


lazy sundays

by Darthweenie235



Series: wyatt and willow [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: a lazy sunday gets Nicole and waverly thinking





	lazy sundays

As Nicole lay on the couch one lazy Sunday afternoon, her children at her feet and her wife at her side, she couldn’t help but think about how she got there, all the things that had happened over the past 20 odd years. She was nearly 40, married to the love of her life, 2 wonderful children and another on the way. She had a dream family and a dream job as Sherriff of purgatory Pd, she lived in a great house with a great car. She really had it all.

She proposed to 5 years to the day after they officially started dating. Nicole decided Waverly deserved more than the cliché, propose in the middle of a restaurant or just dropping down on one knee in the middle of nowhere, Waverly deserved to be shown just how special she was and how much she was loved.

\-----

It took Nicole a solid two weeks to come up with an idea, and with their anniversary two days away, she needed to put this plan into motion. First port of call, permission. She had to ask Wynonna a very important question. And then go to Gus and ask again just to be sure.

“What” Wynonna grumbled down the phone, her voice muffled by what Nicole could only presume was the elder Earp buried in pillows.

“Wynonna,”

“Nicole.”

“How does lunch sound?” Nicole asked rocking on the balls of her feet, trying to not to sound nervous.

“Lunch sounds awesome but is it coming to me or do I have to get up?” Wynonna asked her voice still layered with sleep.

“Would you object to an Irish coffee and a fry up at Denny’s? On me?” she said hopeful.

“Well seeing as you’re paying and Waverly will kick my ass if I don’t, I’ll be there in 20.” Wynonna said hanging up and leaving Nicole smiling to herself in her and Waverly’s apartment.

Sure enough 20 minutes later there was a knock at the front door. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door locking it behind her, Wynonna staring at her like she was a crazy lady. Nicole ignored her and walked down the hall, she was too nervous to stop and chat, she had things to do.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? An invitation?” Nicole asked walking backwards towards the door.

“What’s got you in a hurry?” Wynonna asked following.

“Just hungry Earp. You must be as well you’ve been up what? 20 minutes?” Nicole said sheepishly knowing the only reason she was awake was because of her.

“25 actually.” Wynonna mumbled sarcastically

“That’s gotta be a record, a whole 25 minutes before noon.” Nicole retorted, playing along with the sarcasm.

“Who the hell says noon Haught?” Wynonna said laughing

“I do. I say noon.” They laughed like the best friends they were as they got in the car.

Denny’s wasn’t busy when they got there, Wynonna going to find a seat, picking the one by the window so she could people watch, and Nicole going to order. When the redhead put Wynonna’s coffee down on the table and a brunch bigger than anyone could possibly eat in front of her, Nicole sat back and sipped her own coffee, preferring too much on a toasted bagel. Of course Wynonna wasn’t any normal person and polished that plate clean like her life depended on it. Once entirely satisfied every last bean had been successfully captured and engulfed, she sat back and burped.

“So lady like.” Nicole mumbled.

“Speak for yourself, now what did you want because I know I am normally completely oblivious but you didn’t just buy me brunch for my company, when we do that its after we’ve spent the night drinking away our troubles sat on the floor in-front of your desk. What’s up buttercup?” Wynonna said nursing her coffee as Nicole sat, surprised at her girlfriends big sister.

Nicole took a deep breath, here goes nothing. “You know I love Waverly more than anything on this earth?”

“One, I’m not stupid and two, I’ve seen the way you look at your motorcycle, you might wanna think about what you just said.” Wynonna said with a sheepish grin.

“The motorcycle is pretty decent but if you put Waverly on it whilst we’re making sweet-“

“No stop!”

“-Sweet love-“

“God Haught that’s my baby sister!” Wynonna said covering her ears and squishing her eyes shut as if that was going to help.

“-it’s definitely top of my list.” Nicole laughed at how easy it was to tease Wynonna. “Which is why I want to marry her.”

Wynonna chocked on her coffee, spraying it across the table, “What?”

“I want to marry your sister.” Nicole said looking her dead in the eye.

Wynonna’s brows began to curve in forming a v. “You want to marry my sister?” she asked, putting her coffee down and crossing her arms.

“I wanted to ask if it was ok with you first because you’re her sister and I needed to check just in case-“

“Just in case I disagreed and said no?”

“You’re all she’s got and if she said yes and you said no, she’s lost pretty much her whole family.” Nicole said quietly looking at her hands.

“God dam It Haught. You are family and of course it’s ok, are you really stupid enough to think I didn’t approve? You honestly think I’d have put up with your rather loud “sleepovers” If I wasn’t ok with this?” Wynonna said using air quotes

Nicole went as red as her hair “those are some of the best sleepovers I’ve ever had, and from the noises your sister was making I don’t think shed disagree.” She laughed, Wynonna gagging.

“Only some?”

“Well they get better when you add a motorcycle into the equation.”

“Gross, just forget I asked.”

“So that’s a yes? I can marry Waverly?”

“It’s a yes from me, but you better check its ok with her first.”

“You’re such an ass but thank you.” Nicole said sincerely.

“Nicole?”

“Hm?”

“Hurt her and they’ll never find your body.” Wynonna said pointing a spoon at her.

“Got it.” Nicole said with a gulp and stood.

“Where are you going?”

“Gonna go check its ok with someone else before I tell your sister she’s married to me.” Nicole waved over her shoulder walking out of Denny’s.

“God dam it now I have to walk home.” Wynonna mumbled into her coffee as a waitress walked up to her table.

“Are you ready to pay darl?”

“Nicole you piece of shit!”

Nicole drove to shorties in record time, going straight through to Gus’s office, not having to worry about running into Waverly now she worked for the university as a teacher.

“Hey Gus can I talk to you? It’s kinda important.” Nicole asked politely as she knocked on the open door.

“Yes you can marry my niece.” She said not looking up from her paperwork.

“How?”

“You really think I don’t know its five years on Saturday since you pair started dating? Waverly doesn’t stop. And it’s about time you asked her too.”

Nicole let out a relieved sigh “Thankyou Gus, It means so much, I love her more than I can put into words.”

“I know, which is why I’m saying yes, if it was champ who was stood there asking me that question id be forced to get Curtis’s old shot gun out and you’d be arresting my ass.”

“You know I could always turn a blind eye to something like that.” Nicole said

“Nicole?” The older woman said turning around on her chair.

“Yeah?”

“Hurt her and-“

“Yeah I know, they’ll never find my body. You guys need some new threats” Nicole laughed walking away and out to her car feeling lighter than a feather, leaving Gus sat at her desk smiling.

“Love sick fools.”

\----

Ncole smiled at her wife who was tucked into her side, dozing away in the afternoon warmth.

“What are you smiling at?” Waverly mumbled, her eyes still shut.

“You.”

“Dork.”

“You said the same thing when you married me.”

“Yeah and look where that got me.” Waverly smiled gesturing at her bump.

“Hey you love me really.”

“I do.”

“You said that as well.”

“I married an idiot.”

“Well if you hadn’t of married her, the two single greatest people on this planet wouldn’t be around to kick ass and take names.” Willow piped up from behind her tablet.

“Stop defending her!” Waverly said with a giggle

“I’m with ma on this one, we’re pretty cool, and I don’t think this earth would be the same without us.” Wyatt said spamming a couple of buttons on his ps4 controller.

“You’re seriously gonna gang up on a pregnant lady.”

“Hey at least when the baby’s born you might have at least one person on your side.” Willow laughed

“Not with you lot around, you know you pair are so your mothers children.”

“If I was my ma’s child id be able to reach the dam cupboards!” Wyatt argued, making the other 3 laugh.

“Wyatt wanna go play ball?”

“Hell yeah!” he turned off his PS4 and pulled off his tracksuits to reveal a pair of shorts.

“Why does he do that?” Nicole said gesturing to the pair of discarded Nike bottoms.

“You used to.”

“But willow doesn’t do it?”

“But she does prefer to wear boy shorts than pants so that ones on you.”

“They’re comfy!”

“They’re definitely your children.” Waverly chuckled pulling Nicole down to meet her lips, Nicole putting a hand on her small bump, they still had a way to go but it was there.

“MOOOOM! Where are my boots?!" Wyatt asked rounding the living room corner  “EW EW EW!”

“Porch!” they both said at once waving their son off, leaving him scarred.

\-----

Nicole had never been as nervous as she was the day she proposed.

If there was one thing Nicole knew about Waverly, it was that she and her sister shared the same love of anything that went bang. She also knew Waverly was crazy competitive. Like would demand rematch after rematch after rematch if she didn’t win Mario cart competitive.

Nicole woke to the sun shining, the birds singing and Waverly Earp drooling on her shoulder. Even snoring into a pool of her own saliva, Waverly still looked like a goddess in Nicole’s hazel brown eyes.

She quietly snuck out of bed, cringing when the floor creaked and Waverly wiggled a little but before rolling over and snoring louder than she did before, making Nicole smile. Making it down the stairs, evading the squeaky spots and hopping down the bottom step landing in a ninja pose, hands flat in front of her as she squatted, she was not prepared when Wynonna spoke and positively scared the living shit out of her.

“Some ninja skills you got there Haught.” She spoke, grinning from the rim of her coffee cup

“Fuck Wynonna you gave me a heart attack.”

“Seeing as you’re the one whose first aid trained, you’d be screwed. Bit of a big day for your ticker to give up on us isn’t it?”

“Sure is, _sister-in-law.”_ Nicole grinned as she made it round the table.

“Hey she has to say yes first you dipshit.” Wynonna mumbled her next sentence into her mug “If she doesn’t I’ll kill her.”

“What was that?” Nicole smiled sheepishly.

“Nothing.” Wynonna pleaded the 5th.

“Aw knew you loved me really Earp.” Nicole moved and put Wynonna in a light headlock giving her a noogie.

Wynonna stood “Stop it! I do not love you! You are nothing but my baby sister’s girlfriend!” she yelled, trying to get Nicole off of her, but failing miserably.

“Nope there’s a Nicole shaped space in your heart somewhere!” She argued tackling the older Earp to the floor, using her feel to pin her down.

“Is not!” Wynonna screamed from Nicole’s grasp

“Admit it and I’ll let you go!” Nicole laughed from her advantage on the sibling

“NEVER!” Wynonna rolled them over, trying desperately to grab Nicole’s hands, however the redhead was having none of it. She put her feet by Wynonna’s hips, grabbed her wrists and pushed her up into an aeroplane like you would a young child, her strong legs able to keep the screaming elder Earp up and she flailed around.

“NICOLE PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-“

“Will what Earp?” Nicole laughed “Just admit it! You’d miss me if I wasn’t around!”

“I WOULD NOT! PUT ME DOWN! I AM GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU HAUGHT!”

“How you gonna do that? You don’t have no hands?” She mocked, her grin growing

“Nicole Haught put her down!” Waverly yelled over Wynonna’s racket. As soon as she heard the younger Earp shout, both women went silent, their eyes growing to the size of golf balls.

Wynonna looked at Nicole and mouthed “on 3, put me down and run.” Gesturing to the front door behind them “3…2….ONE!”

“FUCKING RUN HAUGHT!” Wynonna screamed as Nicole put her on her feet and did a backwards roll into a sprint, following the older woman out the door, both of them in their pyjamas and socks as they ran laughing across the front yard.

“WYNONNA, NICOLE! GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THIS HOUSE OR SO HELP ME!” Waverly yelled at them from the porch.

“ARE WE IN TROUBLE?” Wynonna yelled back from the front gate.

“If you come back in no!” Waverly replied with a fake smile.

“Cool come on Haught let’s go!” Wynonna began walking until Nicole put a hand on her shoulder.

“Dude are you stupid! She’s just saying that so we’ll come back and can whoop our asses inside!” she whisper shouted.

Wynonna turned back to the porch a betrayed look on her face “Baby girl how could you! Play me like that! Now I’m not coming back in that house unless I am dragged in there kicking and screaming!” she shouted using over expressive hand gestures to portray her betrayal.

“Nicole, bring her back inside please.” Waverly turned to her girlfriend, hoping the puppy eyes would convince her.

“Nuh uh! Absolutely not! I shall not be fooled Waverly Earp!” Nicole argued crossing her arms and sitting on the fence behind her.

However neither of them noticed the black SUV pull up outside the fence until Waverly was smiling an evil grin.

“Need some help Little Earp?” Dolls said getting out

“If you don’t mind.”

“Don’t do it Xavier!  Don’t give into her! I’m your girlfriend!” Wynonna argued as he lifted her over his shoulder, going towards Nicole.

“No! DON’T YOU DARE! DOLLS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Nicole screamed as he lifted her over his other shoulder and carried both of them back, literally kicking and screaming.

Waverly stood, arms crossed across her chest leaning against the wall when dolls put them down. They both gulped and prepared themselves for the biggest ass whooping of their lives.

“You pair are literal five year olds, I wanted you to come inside so you could eat your breakfast for god’s sake.” Waverly said walking off to make their cereal.

Nicole and Wynonna let out a relieved breath and ran to get the end seat at the table, the one they always fought over, Nicole getting their first with a loud “HA!”

Waverly put the bowls down in front of them and they shovelled the frosties into their mouths like there was no tomorrow.

“Seriously sometimes I question whether I’m dating a child and if my sister ever grew up, have you ever known a 32 year old and a 27 year old to be like they are?” Waverly turned to dolls, shaking her head with amusement as the pair in question pushed their bowls away from them and sat back with a belch.

“Children.”

Waverly was washing up her mug when Nicole snaked her arms around the smaller woman’s waist, Waverly leaning into their embrace.

“Happy 5 year anniversary baby.” Nicole pushed the hair over Waverly’s shoulder and kissed her neck, with slow, wet kisses.

“Oh so that’s what today is?”

“Yep. 5 whole year’s baby.” Nicole suddenly stood and started grinning “and guess what we’re doing! Wynonna tell her what we’re doing!”

“WE’RE GOING PAINTBALLING!” Wynonna yelled excitedly waving her hands above her head as her and Nicole ran off pretending to shoot each other.

“Paintballing huh? Are you sure that’s safe?” Waverly turned to dolls

“I’m on your team.” Was her reply before he exited the kitchen in search of Wynonna.

 

The game was intense right from the claxon. Wynonna and Nicole vs Waverly and dolls. No one was going down without giving one hell of a fight. Wynonna was first to get shot when she was fired down on by dolls, who was hiding in a tree. Was that even allowed? However, Nicole avenged her team mate by shooting dolls square in the chest as he ran from cover to cover. Well that was Nicole like to think of it, really he got distracted by Wynonna giving him sly winks and seductive glares from her place at the side line.

So here they were, cop vs badass, girlfriend vs girlfriend, Nicole vs Waverly.

How was this gonna end? Who was gonna win? Nobody knew. Wynonna sat in the hut biting her nails with anticipation and fear, unknowing, expecting the unexpected. She leant forward, rubbing her hands together with glee when a flash of orange commando rolled behind cover to avoid an oncoming onslaught of paint balls. The brunette unsuccessful at hitting her target. The next thing Wynonna knew, Nicole was gone and Waverly was circling the centre of the arena, her paint gun up, waiting.

Rustling to her left made Waverly spin and look around frantically for the source of the noise. Suddenly, a flash of orange darted out of safety and inside a building. She walked slow, her movements careful and calculated, scanning her surroundings with intent to find her opponent. Entering the building, she crouched by a low wall, the brick word cracked and painted with various splodges of colour, deciding her plan of action.

The building was dark and the corners shadowed. Waverly could see it looked to be an old barn of some sort, a high roof and open holes in the walls where windows once stood. The space inside was a maze of low walls and high boards to be used as various forms of safety as opponents pushed up and attempted to win the game. Waverly kept low as she made her way through the puzzle, her steps light as not to make too much noise. Every few meters she would look over the cover and scan her area, searching for Nicole.

She had made it to the centre when she looked up. She made it to the centre when Nicole looked down.

The redhead was sat in the rafters, her position resembling that of how an eagle or bird of prey would perch, surveying the land for their target. She looked down when the light patter patter of footsteps were heard.

Waverly looked up when she heard a rafter groan. There she was. Shadowed by the limited amount of light that entered the structure, Nicole perched, suddenly realising who was looking up at her and aimed her gun down. In that single second time practically stood still.

Waverly’s eyes went wide with glee as she squeezed the trigger, her reactions fast enough to beat the redhead. When the pellet made contact with Nicole’s stomach, Waverly squealed with excitement. She had won! However, her joy was short-lived when the rafter her girlfriend was perched on let out a tremendous groan and some very unappealing cracking noises. The next thing Waverly knows, Nicole is on her back in a pile of hay, a very conveniently placed pile of hay if she says so herself, laughing, having just fallen ten foot.

“Nicole are you ok?!” Waverly asked suddenly aware of what just happened.

“Baby you won!”

“I know but are you ok!?”

“I’m fine, now let’s go break the news to your sister.”

“You know she’s gonna kill you.”

Wynonna spotted the pair walking out of the barn, Nicole’s arm over Waverly’s shoulder. Not only that, her eyes picked up on the massive orange dot on Nicole’s stomach.

“GOD DAMM IT HAUGHT!”

Dolls laughed and high fived the younger Earp.

“Hows about we take a photo and get out of here?” He suggested winking discretely at Nicole.

 

That was how, with half an hour, they found themselves in shorties.

Nicole excused herself to go and see Gus, saying she needed to print some work forms out, which confused Waverly as they had a printer at the precinct, but she didn’t question it. Instead she ordered the drinks and found them a table.

“Hey baby I got you a present for our anniversary.” Nicole said as she came back.

“I thought we said no presents!” Waverly gasped

“No you said no presents, I was pretending to listen and nodding in the right place. Like Wynonna does.” At that Wynonna nodded. “See.”

“Baby you really shouldn’t have!”

“If I want to spoil my favourite girl on our five year anniversary, I will. Now open it!” Nicole clapped with eagerness.

Waverly flipped through the photos, taking in the details of every single one. Some making her cry, some making her laugh and some making her smile like a love sick fool. Wynonna was watching over her shoulder, knowing what was coming.

As Waverly reached the last photo, she gasped, tears filling her eyes.

It was from earlier today, the film still slightly warm from being freshly printed. All four of them stood, Waverly, dolls, Wynonna and Nicole. However something she hadn’t noticed was that the deputy, her sister and her girlfriend had their overalls open to reveal words printed on their t-shirts.

Dolls wore the word _marry,_ Wynonna the word _me_ and Nicole with a question mark. That wasn’t all. The redhead was down on one knee in the phot, grinning a 100 megawatt grin as she held a black box open in her palm. How had she not noticed this earlier?

Looking on the adjacent page, her girlfriend’s neat cursive handwriting caught her eye.

_I am no poet,_

_So please don’t flee,_

_In all honesty,_

_We’re meant to be,_

_You love me,_

_I love you,_

_Give me a lifetime,_

_Ill prove it’s true,_

_Will you wear something old._

_Something new,_

_Something borrowed,_

_Something blue,_

_And Waverly Earp,_

_Marry me too?_

At this point Waverly was crying. She looked up only to find her girlfriend on one knee, holding the same box as in the picture, looking back into hazel brown eyes expectantly.

“Marry me?”

“Yes.” Waverly pulled Nicole up onto her feet and kissed her sense less as the bar cheered, all the patrons clapping and whooping.

“Wait! The ring!” Nicole pulled back with a teary grin and slid the silver band with three neatly laid out diamonds onto her finger.

“Perfect.”

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too, and I will give you that lifetime to prove its true” Waverly gleamed as she quoted her girlf- no _fiancé._

“Waverly?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Nicole sighed with happiness as they lay together on the couch whilst they watched their children play catch with their softball gloves through big patio windows.

“I love you too baby.”

 -----

Wyatt and willow were deep in conversation when a familiar voice piped up from their fence.

“Hey guys, what you doing?” Chase asked

“Playing ball, wanna join?” Wyatt asked hopeful

“Sure if that’s ok?” He asked politely looking over at willow for a go ahead

“Sure there’s another glove in the box, Wyatt got you a left handed one, because well you’re left handed and spent a lot of time with us.” She said smiling at her brother

“You didn’t have to do that.” Chase said suddenly shy

“Sure I did, can’t have a right handed glove on lefty.” Wyatt smiled

“Thankyou.”

“S’all good, wills why don’t you get the bat and cricket pads out and we’ll play cricket ball.” Wyatt had made cricket ball up when they discovered there were too many breakable windows on their house to play softball. It was basically cricket with softball gloves. Wyatt, willow and chase went and put their cricket whites on, chases in his bag as he was expecting to be playing cricket ball, and Wyatt padded up. He was batting first. Willow went as a fielder, and chase bowelled.

The game was running smooth and they were having fun, one of their ma’s kid rock albums playing from the speaker on the deck. All three of them laughed when Nicole came running down the steps in her whites, putting on her wicket keeper pads as she went. Flipping down the guard on her helmet and putting on her gloves, she joined in with her children (this included chase, he spent so much time there anyway) playing their favourite garden game.

They played so many different sports, Waverly sometimes found it hard to keep up. Just like their mother, her children were keen athletes. However they definitely got their intelligence from her. More often than not she would find her twins explaining their homework to Nicole as she sat there mind boggled. No matter how much her car complained from the constant ferrying around, Waverly loved to watch them play. Especially all dressed up in their uniforms, their expressions showing their passion for the game and their stance mirroring their determination. She loved how competitive Nicole would get when her children would play better than her or if she wasn’t winning, however she was never a sore loser.

Her family was small and mixed like a patchwork quilt, but they wasn’t a group of people, some who weren’t related by blood like chase, who she loved more than them. There was no one else she’d devote her life to than Nicole. There wasn’t a pair of twins who she’d give her heart and soul to other than her own. There wasn’t a boy who came from a broken family looking for a home and someone to love him who she’d treat like her own than chase. And there wasn’t a sister, who, no matter how much of a pain in the ass she was, she’d love more than her Wynonna.

As Waverly sat, watching her some of favourite people muck around on Sunday afternoon, thinking about just how amazing her family was.

She remembered the conversation that got them there, a year after they were married in the small chapel on the edge of purgatory, where they realised something was missing and the spare bedroom upstairs needed filling.

She remembered how excited they had been when they found out she was pregnant. The way Nicole’s face lit up brighter than NYC, and they hurried about getting everything ready only to find out their order was coming with an add on.

And she remembers the day her life changed for the better, when she brought two amazing people into the world.

 -----

Waverly had been pushing for what felt like hours and Nicole was increasingly getting on her nerves, telling her she was nearly there when she in fact had two of these monsters to push out.

“Come on babe, you’re nearly there!” Nicole encouraged

“This is your fault! This is all your fault!” Waverly screamed as she heaved, feeling a small wave of relief as a tiny cry pierced the room.

“You did it! Baby you did it!” Nicole kissed her forehead and stroked her hair back out of her eyes.

“It’s a boy!” Nicole heard the nurse say

“You hear that babe we have a son!”

The nurse cleaned him off and wrapped him up, handing him to Nicole.

Nicole cradled the tiny new-born baby and inspected him carefully. He was definitely Waverly’s child. Even for a fresh out the oven bun, he was an absolute dinker. He clasped onto Nicole’s finger with his whole hand, her baby boys grip strong and firm, letting her know she was really there. However her serenity was short lived when Waverly yelled into the space.

Feeling suddenly protective, Nicole didn’t want to hand over her son but when Waverly screamed for her she passed him to a nurse.

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand she swore she felt something crack.

“Nicole, I can’t.” Waverly breathed, feeling suddenly exhausted. All this giving birth business was tiring.

“Waverly, you can. Ok? You can and I know it. You wanna know how I know?”

“I feel like you’re gonna tell me anyway.

“Because you’re Waverly Earp-“

“Fat lot of good that’s doing me now.”

“Will you let me finish!” Nicole laughed

“Nicky I hate to rain on whatever parade you had going there but this hurts like fuck and I really need this little alien out of me.” Waverly breathed, another contraction coming hard

“Did you just call our kid an alien?”

“yeEEEEESSSS.” A simple quiet answer became a yelled one as Waverly gave birth to their second child.

“It a girl!”

Waverly looked up to see a mop of orange being lifted, screaming and kicking, to a basin. “No DNA test needed there.”

“You’re a dork.”

“You love me.”

“I sure do baby.”

 -----

“What you thinking about baby?” Nicole asked running up onto the deck, lifting her helmet off her head. Those crocket whites did something to her, god Nicole looked hot in white.

“You.”

“Yeah?” Nicole turned around and looked at the three still happily playing “hows about we go take a break. Upstairs.” Nicole wiggled her brows and she whipped the sweat off her forehead with the hem of her t-shirt, tensing her abs as she did.

Waverly practically dragged her up those stairs.

“They’re sickeningly cute.” Wyatt said as he watching his moms go inside.

“I’m pretty sure I have cavities.” Willow said pulling off her helmet with a gloved hand and putting her bat down.

“Wanna go see aunt Nonna and get Ava so we can go play actual cricket at the homestead?” Wyatt suggested to the two other people.

“Sure.”

“Sounds chill.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Louhaught!


End file.
